narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Dan Katō
was a jōnin-level ninja of Konohagakure. Background After the death of his younger sister, he began advocating for medical ninja to be assigned to every ninja squad. Tsunade shared a similar belief, and the two soon began dating because of it. During their time together Dan shared with Tsunade his dream of becoming Hokage, wanting the title so that he could better protect the villagers of Konoha. Tsunade gave Dan her grandfather's necklace as a good luck amulet to follow that dream. Soon after that, Dan was fatally wounded during the Second Shinobi World War, and, despite Tsunade's attempts to save him, died of his injuries. Tsunade would later take on Dan's niece, Shizune, as an apprentice and some time later, leave the village. Personality Dan was a great man that deeply loved his village and its inhabitants. He also cared deeply for his niece Shizune and would often pick her up from the academy. He is also described as wise and honourable man that truly believed in justice. Appearance Dan had long pale blue hair that reached his back and dark green eyes. He wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit of that time complete with forehead protector and the pocket-less flak jacket. Abilities Not much is known of Dan's abilities but by all indications, he was a very capable and efficient ninja that served his village well. This is furthermore proven since Kabuto thought he was worth being resurrected. Dan is noted to use a technique called the "Spirit Transformation Technique". Although it is unknown what this ability entails, Dan suggests it can be stopped by trapping him in a barrier before the technique's activation. In response to this, Chōza remarks it isn't easy to put up a barrier when fighting Dan. Stats Part II Shinobi World War Arc and Hizashi.]] Dan is resurrected by Kabuto to fight against the Allied Shinobi Forces during the Fourth Shinobi World War. Dan and several other revived shinobi are sent with the White Zetsu Army to the coast of the Land of Lightning, where they engage the opposing First Division. Dan begins fighting Chōza Akimichi, remarking when their battle begins that Chōza has grown since their last encounter.Naruto chapter 526, page 11 As the conflict continues, Dan asserts that he must be captured before he is allowed to activate his Spirit Transformation Technique.Naruto chapter 530, page 7. Later, Dan is seen trapped inside the barrier and congratulating the shinobi's work for trapping him.Naruto chapter 536, page 14 After the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path is summoned to the battlefield and attacks, the barrier was destroyed and Dan was freed. However, due to the immense shockwave that the beast released during the fight, Dan currently lies immobile on the battlefield. Legacy As Dan had died from fatal blood loss, which Tsunade had failed to cease, it caused her to develop hæmophobia. This leaves her unable to participate in additional battles and she leaves Konoha, taking Dan's niece, Shizune, with her. Years later, Tsunade is approached by Orochimaru, who offers to bring Dan and her brother back to life. As this would require two living sacrifices, Tsunade ultimately refused, thinking that Dan and Nawaki would be very unhappy that Tsunade would give up two other lives in exchange for theirs. Trivia * Dan made a cameo appearance in the ending omake of Shippūden episode 129 alongside several other deceased characters. * According to the Naruto databook: ** Dan had completed 574 official missions in total: 77 D-rank, 84 C-rank, 223 B-rank, 168 A-rank, 22 S-rank. ** Dan's favourite word was . * Dan is left handed. * Like Danzō, Dan's name is likely a reference to historical ninja Katō Danzō, a noted ninja master during the time of the Sengoku period of Japan. * Despite wearing the pocket-less flak jacket when he was alive and when he is first shown resurrected, he is shown fighting Chōza during the Fourth Shinobi World War wearing a modern flak jacket with the pockets on it.Naruto chapter 533, page 15 Quotes * ''Naruto chapter 160, page 14 References